Your Guardian Angel
by Anagram for Grace
Summary: Clary Fray has just moved to a new school that she loathes. Everything's horrible about it from her defenseless locker to her flirtatious chem partner but as time moves on maybe that flirtatious partner isn't so horrible... until life happens.
1. Where Dreams Go To Die

**I do not own anything to do with the Mortal Instruments series except the fact that I love them. Capisce? However, I do own this plot. For some reason I decided I wanted to write a fanfic based entirely off of songs so each chapter is going to have a theme song. I do not own any of the songs used in this story. This is my first MI story so pwease be super uber nice and tell me what you think? Love it or hate it. LET ME KNOW! It takes a lot to hurt my feelings so go ahead and try, darlings! xD**

**Song: Where Dreams Go to Die - The Downtown Fiction**

* * *

_They'll try to convince you and tell you that they're right_

_And they'll break you and beat you, and steal away your light._

_They tell you that you're nothing and you'll never get it right_

_Well high school's the place where dreams go to die._

I was touring my brand new prison, erm I mean school, the day before I started. Already I hated it. The echoes of my and the guidance counselor's footsteps were ominous. I wasn't a fan.

I'm sure I was being enlightened on the colorful history of the school but I honestly didn't care. My mind was stuck on the fact that this was the rejects school. Here was the place where all the kids within fifty miles transferred to when they got kicked out of decent and respectable public education institutes. This was the place I would be spending my last two years of high school. Oh, joy.

The tour ended at my assigned locker and I threw my bag inside and automatically reached for the lock… which wasn't there.

"These lockers were all donated," the counselor explained, "and here at St. Jude's we have a very trusting atmosphere amongst the student body. Locking lockers has never been an issue." Her warm smile obviously was meant to calm me. Guess who would be keeping their stuff locked in the trunk of their car?

"You really don't have issues with stealing?" I asked incredulously.

Her answering smile was just the tiniest bit late. "You'll soon settle in here, Clare. I know it."

"It's Clary. Rhymes with Mary but starts with a Cl."

"I'm sorry Clary, forgive me."

Heck no.

"Well I guess this takes care of everything then. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

I mimicked her fake smile as I stalked away. Kill. Me. Now.

* * *

The next day I wore mourning clothes to school.

Well, not exactly mourning clothes, but I did wear almost all black for several reasons. The first, because I was in mourning for my past life. Second, because when I wear black it annoys my mother who had been more than a bit annoyingly optimistic about this new school. And third, because I didn't bother to take the time to find anything else.

As I ran out the front door, I caught a glimpse of my own reflection in the hall mirror. My hair looked especially fiery against my black v-neck sweater which also caused my skin to look paler and my eyes greener. I quickly checked to make sure my skinny jeans were settled correctly over my Vans before dashing to my car.

I drove carefully, doing my best to see the faces of other drivers on their way to school. I guess I was attempting to prepare myself for whatever I would find.

The student parking lot was half way full by the time I got there. I pulled into a stall, turned off the engine, and sat there collecting myself for a few moments. _You can do this, Clary Fray, _I told myself. Quickly, so as not to have a chance to change my mind, I clambered gracelessly out of my tin can, locked the doors, and headed briskly towards the desolate building. Around me kids were calling to each other, talking and laughing. Surrounded by people, I had never felt so alone.

I let the tide sweep me to my defenseless locker where I immediately began rummaging through my bag just so I didn't look/feel so awkward. First lesson on the first day of school: Show up just before the bell rings. Otherwise the fact that you're friendless becomes extremely apparent.

Mercifully, the bell rang shortly after I had organized my books for first hour class, chemistry. Holding my schedule in front of my nose like the new kid I was, I navigated the sea of bodies until I found my prison cell. On the board was posted a seating arrangement and I was quick to find my name. One glance around the room, however, showed me that my seat was already occupied by someone. A couple of someones actually. A blonde couple was openly groping each other. Ew.

"Um, excuse me? This is my seat." I tried not to sound bitchy but I think I failed.

They both turned to glare at me.

"Does it have your name on it?" the boy asked.

I glared at him, hating him all the more for his arrogance because of his looks. Tall, built, gold eyes. Damn handsomeness. "Actually, it does."

"Where?"

"Dude, seriously, just get out of my seat. I don't want to deal with this crap today."

With a smirk he and his girlfriend stood up. "There you go, short stuff."

I glared up at him for a second and then sat down, determined to ignore him for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, he was assigned the seat next to mine. So much for my plans.

"Does everyone have their summer projects finished?" the teacher called. "Everyone who does not have their summer assignment done, stand up." A couple kids in the back got to their feet, I perched awkwardly at the edge of my seat, not sure what to do. "Anyone who does not know what I am talking about, leave the room. Now. I don't have time to teach idiots."

Cautiously I raised my hand.

"What?" was the response I got.

"I wasn't informed what the summer project was."

"Leave. Did I not make myself clear? If you don't have the ability or desire to listen, you may as well leave the class now. You're going to fail."

Asshat.

"I'm new," I continued.

"Does it look like I care? You don't have the assignment done, no excuses."

"I didn't even go here!" I cried.

The room grew deadly silent.

"That is _enough _of your attitude. I suggest you remove yourself from the class now," he threatened.

I stared at him in disbelief. "How is this an attitude issue?"

"Do you want a detention?" he hissed at me.

"Why would I get a detention for this? I'm a new student at this school. I was not supplied with any information on summer projects."

His expression was a mask mocking concern. "I don't see how that's my problem, Miss Fray. But I will be seeing you after school today for detention."

"You're kidding."

"Office! Now!"

I grabbed my things and tried my hardest not to stomp to the door. I could sense someone was staring at me and I had the oddest feeling that it was Mr. PDA-gold eyes.

* * *

**What'd'ya think? Average? Meh? Banana? The game? All right? I want to know!**

**Oh and random fact: This teacher is based entirely off of my old science teacher. Hopefully I captured his... spiritual essence accurately.**

**Review? Please? Don't make me beg 'cause you know I will!**


	2. King

**Just wanna say, thankies for the reviews! You people made. My. Life. And so I wrote you a mildly long chapter. Enjoy!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments, if I did I'd be freaking ecstatic. I do not own this song either. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Song: King - Stephen Jerzak **

_

* * *

_

_I'm the king of the world and you're the queen of the brainless  
__Please hang up the phone and we can end this rather painless.  
__Yes, I can be cruel but I know this much is true,  
__You can't find another me but I can find a million yous._

"What do you need, honey?" the secretary asked me when I walked in the office.

"I was sent out of my class…?" I said-asked. (Sasked?)

"Oh… Chemistry?" she asked knowingly.

I nodded.

"Mr. Moen can be a bit harsh," she told me like we were co-conspirators. "How about you go spend the rest of the period in the library?"

"Thanks." Still clutching my books, I left the office and meandered down to the rather small library. It was empty except for the old librarian.

"Ms. Winters send you?" she asked in her crackling voice.

"Erm… yes?" Was Ms. Winters the secretary? God, I hope so.

The librarian nodded and pointed to the six tables spread around the room. "Have a seat and find something to work on."

Silently, I walked over to a table and took a seat. But one question: What does one work on when one has had no homework? I suppose I could work on the summer chem project if I knew what the heck it was. Desperately feeling the need for something familiar, I pulled out my sketch pad.

I had nothing particular in mind so I soon found myself sketching the same dark prince that I always drew. But from a new angle. I drew the sketch from beneath him, looking up into his face, his sword pointing towards me, like he towered over me. Which he probably would if he existed.

"It's not half bad," said a voice from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to stare straight at the boy who sat next to me in chemistry.

"You."

He plopped down in the chair next to me. "Me."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I got myself kicked out of the class. You're quite the trendsetter."

"Yes, but unlike you I generally don't piss my teachers off," I pointed out.

He feigned surprise. "What makes you think I piss my teachers off?"

Well for one his looks. He had the flashing eyes and casually messy hair of someone who knew the exact extent of their natural beauty and flaunted it. And for another, he fairly reeked of defiance.

"Just a guess."

I was rewarded (wait, what?) with another of his smiles. "My name's Jace, by the way."

"Clary," I responded.

Jace's grin turned devilish. "Can I call you Clare-Bear?"

If I had the ability to raise just one eyebrow, I would have used that epic skill just then. As it was, I had to settle for two. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Do I look like I'm five?"

He blew out his breath and glanced over me. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Angrily, I turned back to my sketch, employing the use of the oh-so-mature cold shoulder method.

I could almost hear him grin. This was what he lived for. Irritating people.

"Whatcha drawing?" Jace asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Go away."

"Hmm… odd but I didn't picture Go away as having a sword." He grinned when I glared at him. "I'm amazed that you haven't asked me yet what I did to wind up here."

"I don't know, Jace. What did you do?" I asked, hoping he might launch into some long story that I wouldn't have to listen to.

"Defended you."

That drew me up short. Haha, get it? Drew like I'm drawing? Short 'cause I am? Never mind. "Why were you defending me?"

"Well," he leaned back in his chair, resting his feet up on the table, "I don't really think you _needed _anyone to step in and defend you but he was being an ass so… I told him that."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

I swear he blushed. "Not in so many words but I did point out that there was no conceivable way you could have possibly know we had to write a five page essay on some chemical change was observed over break."

"I bet he liked that a lot."

"Of course," Jace grinned. "He liked it so much, he entirely lost his temper and spent about ten minutes screaming about my impertinence. I'm just a kid, I don't know my place, he has authority over me, blah blah whatever. So I decided I would spare everyone the headache and left the room right as he was picking up steam."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. I was planning on being the first one to piss him off this year but you, Clare-Bear, beat me to it so I had to be the first one to walk out on him ever. You did great but there's no way you'll be able to beat that."

I smiled and shook my head. "He's gonna have your head."

Jace smirked and raised one eyebrow. "I'm going to chose not to respond to that and ruin your innocence."

Awkward.

"So what're you going to do if he freaks on your girlfriend?" I asked, bringing us both back to reality.

"Oh he won't. She's his favorite. Besides, if he did while I'm here, my only regret would be that I wouldn't get to see it."

"That's horrible!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head. "Not really. We're breaking up."

I'm sure I looked attractive while I tried to figure that one out. "So you mean to say that you're in the process of breaking up with the girl you were feeling up like twenty minutes ago?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded and grinned like a little kid. "Would you like me to enlighten you?"

I nodded.

Jace glanced around as if checking that the coast was clear and then motioned for me to lean in. I did as he directed; our faces inches apart.

"Okay, enlighten me."

"Word has it that my girlfriend has been rendezvousing with the quarterback for some time now so I figured it's time to sever our ties, thus ending our relationship. Besides, I can always get any other girl just like her."

I leaned back and decided to ignore that last comment. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Generally? Yes."

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at him. "I would never have picked you for a nerd."

"Brilliantly intelligent I am, unattractively geek-ish I am not."

"So you think you're attractive?"

"No." He paused for dramatic effect. "I know that I am _stunningly_ attractive."

"Don't you know modestly is an attractive trait?"

He scoffed. "They just say that to make ugly people feel better. The meek may inherit the earth but for now it belongs to the conceited, like me."

"At least you're aware that you're an ass," I pointed out.

Jace tsked at me. "I am not an ass. I have one, a very nice one at that, but I am _not _an ass." And with that, he leaned back in his chair so far he tipped it over.

I laughed as he cursed and waved his limbs frantically in the air, trying to get up.

"A little help would be nice," he grunted.

"I don't think you'll accept my help, seeing as I would only push you over again."

He stopped struggling and looked directly at me. "That does put a damper on our relationship."

I shrugged and allowed him to find his own way back to his feet just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you around, Clare-Bear!" he called as I walked out of the library.

* * *

**Woot! More Jace, mmmm. Jace makes me happy. So do reviews. So give me more Jace/reviews!**

**Did anyone catch the Princess Bride reference? If you did, I love you. If you didn't... eh I still love you. ^.^**

**I would like to apologize for Clary's not-quite-right-ness. I realized that she's not really Clary-like when Midnight Epitome pointed it out to me. (Thank you, by the way.) I'm trying, I promise! I told you I'm a noob to this so give me timeeee. And reviews. They're nice too =P **


	3. Hey Girl

**I went on a mad crazy writing spree and came up with one more chapter today! Yaay! -dance party- Anyhow, I would say that I'm a big fan of how much traffic this story's getting but honestly, I don't really know how much it's getting since Story Traffic is being non-functional. But I would love to say, people who have reviewed, you hold a very special place in my heart. You're also the reason I was inspired to write more tonight even though I should be sleeping. Jace is better than sleep though, am I right? Huh? Huh?**

**Back to this fun gunk. I do not own the Mortal Instruments yada yada yada. I also don't own the song. If I did, that might be a tad awkward.**

**Song: Hey Girl - The After Party**

_

* * *

Hey girl, lemme ask you a question,  
__Would ya, would ya, would ya be interested  
__In me? In me?  
__And can you understand what I'm trying to say?  
__I can't believe this is happening.  
__I want you to know how I feel._

This school had block scheduling meaning most of my classes lasted for ninety minutes. Fortunately, chem was a skinny, lasting only forty-five minutes. Unfortunately that meant I had it all year. My second class was also a yearlong skinny; trigonometry. I may be weird, but I liked trig. Sort of. At least the teacher was a decent human being.

After trig I had Spanish II for a block. Awesome... ninety minutes with the teacher I had over heard several people call crazy. I was assigned to sit in the second desk in the first row, "detrás de Sergio y al lado de Isabel." I was then assigned the Spanish name "Clareta" since someone else was already "Clarisa".

As soon as I sat down, the boy in front of my and the girl next to me spun around in their desks to stare.

"She's new," said the boy. "I'd remember that hair."

The girl nodded in agreement. "It'd haunt my nightmares."

"I _can_ hear you."

"We know."

"Okaaay."

The boy smiled at me. He was cute in a geeky way with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses. The girl however, was gorgeous, in the intimidating way. Her hair was black and wavy, falling halfway down her back and her eyes were so dark I swear they were black. She didn't smile at me. When she noticed I was looking at her, she turned quickly away to stare at the board.

"I'm Simon," the boy introduced himself. "That's Isabelle."

"Clary," I answered.

"Nice hair," he commented.

"Nice glasses."

"So, where're you from?" He had a strange habit of cocking his head to the side when he asked a question. Strange but cute.

"New York."

He whistled softly. "Quite a change then, huh?"

I nodded emphatically.

"Oye!" the teacher cried, standing at the front of the class. "En español, por favor."

"Talk to you later?" Simon suggested.

"Yes."

* * *

In the rush to get to lunch after class, I lost Simon. Oh well, it was a small enough school that I was sure I'd see him again. Careful not to get stepped on, I made my way to the opposite side of the school and to my locker. I threw my books in, checked to make sure all my things were still there, and headed off to lunch.

Every single member of the student body seemed to have beaten me to the line so I stood awkwardly at the back. I sighed and got ready for a very boring wait when who should pop up at my elbow but Simon.

"Mind if I stand here?" he asked.

"Go right ahead. Why were you so late getting to lunch?" I asked.

"I wasn't. I was further up but you looked so sad and lonely that I couldn't bear to see you alone. Besides I'm not hungry." His stomach chose that moment to growl and give him away. "Not _that _hungry," he amended.

I laughed. "You're a horrible liar."

He shrugged. "I try. So back to where we left off in Spanish. What brings you from New York? And don't you dare tell me it's complicated."

"Twilight reference? No thanks."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You don't like Twilight?"

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Don't like it? I can't stand it. All this obsession over a vampire who doesn't even drink blood? Lame."

"Totally. It's sad, really. Why Edward? Why not Dracula?"

"So you've read the books?" I asked, trying not to giggle.

Simon shrugged. "In passing."

"Team Edward or team Jacob?"

"I'm actually team Rosalie. Now _there _is an attractive vampire. How about you? Edward or Jacob?"

I snorted. "I'm actually team Ron."

"Ron?" he asked.

"Ron," I confirmed.

"But no one's team Ron, everyone's team Harry!" he protested.

"Exactly. Harry has too much support, Ron's just kind of… there. Plus us gingers have to stick together," I said with a grin.

"Do you really count as a ginger? Like most gingers actually have hair that's more orange. Yours is legitly red."

"Thanks?"

"No prob, Bob." He grinned and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hey, Si," Isabelle said, passing by with her lunch tray.

"Wha- Hey Isabelle!" he yelled after her retreating figure.

"You like her," I pointed out.

"What? Isabelle? No… no, I don't like Isabelle. She's… nice though…" His face was slowly turning bright red and he'd suddenly become very interested in a scuff mark on the floor.

"Did I ever tell you you're a horrible liar?"

"Might have mentioned it…"

"Simon, you're a horrible liar. Who's Isabelle sitting with?" I asked, changing the subject but not really.

Simon glanced up and instantly found Isabelle. "Oh that's her brother, Alec Lightwood. The one that looks like her? The other one is this kid Sebastian Verlac. He's a bit of a loner but he hangs out with them sometimes. He kind of has a weird vibe, slightly creepy. And that…" he pointed to the boy just joining the table, "is-"

"Jace," I interrupted.

"-Wayland. You know him?" Simon's expression darkened slightly.

"Barely. We sit next to each other in chemistry."

"You have chemistry? You poor, poor girl. Good luck." He seemed to be honestly concerned.

"Thanks," I mumbled half to him and half to the cook who had just dumped a scoop of mushy potatoes and rubbery bits of ham on my tray. We had talked the duration of the line.

"Mr. Moen is a bit of a..." Simon searched for the right word as he grabbed a milk.

"Sociopath?" I supplied.

"Yes, exactly." He held out a little card to a woman sitting at a computer to be scanned.

Did I need one of those cards? I didn't have one…

"Got your card?" the woman asked without looking at me.

"No…"

"End of the- oh wait. Last name?" she asked.

"Fray."

"Got ya."

"So how did your first class with the sociopath go?" Simon asked, having waited for me to pay for my lunch.

"Oh it was fantastic, lemme tell you. I lasted a whole two minutes before he kicked me out."

Simon looked impressed. "Wow, I would not have expected that. What happened?" he asked as he sat down at a table.

I shrugged and sat across from him. "He demanded I turn in an assignment I'd never been assigned."

"Typical," he spat.

For a few moments we were silent as we both attempted to choke down the food.

"So, Clary," Simon said finally, "are you planning on attending the back to school dance Friday?"

I took a sip of my milk. "Where's it at?"

"The ballroom at Eagle Inn. The seniors 'host' it for the rest of us," he explained.

"I don't know, I suppose I will. We'll see."

Simon leaned across the table towards me. "Please go," he begged. "I'm being forced to go and I hate dances."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'll think about it."

He looked like he was going to say something more but got cut off by the bell.

"See you later, Fray!" Simon called as we parted ways.

"Bye!" I called back over my shoulder, when I turned back around I found myself staring straight into the golden eyes of Jace Wayland.

"Hey, Clare-Bear," he said softly and walked off.

I stood there for a moment confused. His tone wasn't the same it had been before, he'd sounded almost sad. I didn't get it.

Jace cursed himself as he just walked away from her. If only he'd said something in the library… But that Simon kid had beaten him to it. _Probably better for her_, he admitted to himself. He could never see it working out between and the small but strong girl. As much as he tried to reason with himself, part of him knew he would always regret not taking the chance to ask her to the dance. The words he should have said echoed in his head. Oh well. He grabbed his gym clothes out of his locker and headed off to his favorite class. It wasn't like he couldn't have any other girl he wanted.

* * *

**Zohmehgosh! A soft side to Jace! Eep! Dreamy... apgjakl;sdfjklv xP I'll try and type functionally now. I don't know if I was clear enough with this point in the chapter but the song choice was because Jace was planning to ask out Clary (The words he should have said echoed in his head.) but now he thinks Simon beat him to it, hence the sadness. **

**Now give me reviews or I shall be sadfulz like Jace AND LOSE THE URGE TO WRITE. Just kidding!... But seriously. xD I should really get to sleep. It's kind of pathetic by this point. So be little darling angel people and review. Or don't, I guess that's cool too. Cool as in Imma lock chu outside in the freezing cold until you write a review! Mwa-ha-ha! Sorry, done now. I 'pologize.**


	4. Collide

**So originally this chapter was supposed to be a different song but I realized that with the way I'm writing this story that it would then have to be like four times as long as all the other chapters so far. I could have done it, but I didn't feel like making you people wait that long so I split it into two. Which means I shall be writing this entire story longer than I had planned so be happy, 'kay?**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters or plots or... whatever. I'm tired. I don't own the song either, for the record.**

**Song: Collide - Howie Day**

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

After lunch I only had two blocks left of school, Art Survey and Junior English. English was bound to be boring but maybe, maybe I'd catch a break with art. Wouldn't that be nice? So off I went.

The art room was set up like an auditorium. There were five step-like levels that each had two tables on them. In the depression at the bottom was where all of the supplies and the teacher's desk were located. Behind the teacher's desk was an eccentric collage of posters and sketches.

"Have a seat anywhere you'd like," the teacher said. He was a strange man, moderately tall and insanely skinny. He didn't stand quite straight so his long brown work coat hung off his body in the front. His hair was short and graying and we wore glasses that he was constantly pushing up his nose.

I found a spot towards the back and settled in. I only half listened through the art room rules lecture and the following lecture on great artists. Finally, he got around to telling us what our first project was; contour line drawings. Self portraits.

I frowned slightly at the last specification. Why did we seriously have to draw ourselves? People would see my picture and mistake me for a Raggedy Ann doll which actually wasn't on my list of things to do at a new school. The teacher stated the dimensions of the paper and set us to work.

"Want me to get you a paper?" the girl on my left asked.

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She smiled back briefly and clomped down the stairs. I was instantly glad I hadn't offered to fetch supplies, falling in front of the class didn't seem like the most appealing idea in the world. The girl came back and handed my paper to me.

She flashed me another brief, close lipped smile before setting to work on her drawing. I didn't mind the lack of talking; it allowed me to concentrate better. I picked up a pencil, noted it didn't have an eraser and began to draw.

By the time the bell rang, I had the general outline of my face. Great progress, I know.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon," the teacher assured me on my way out.

* * *

When I walked into English I was worried I might have headed back into first grade. The desks were set up to form three sides of a square with an open area in the center. Seriously, what the heck? The seating arrangement was posted on the board and I might have gotten a bit more excited for the class when I saw that I sat next to Simon Lewis. This school wasn't that big, he had to be the only Simon. If he wasn't, I was pretty sure I'd die.

"Clary!" Simon exclaimed (thank God). "I get to sit by you again!"

I smiled back. "Darn."

On the other side of Simon sat Isabelle Lightwood, looking extremely haughty. I couldn't believe that any girl could naturally look like that, not that her make-up was natural or anything, but even without it she would have been the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I secretly wished I could be like her, tall and strong. Not the little freckled joke most people took me as. I was glad I didn't sit directly next to her; I don't think my self-esteem could've handled that.

I glanced around the room, recognizing another kid from my trig class and a couple from art. There was one empty desk left and that was to the right of me.

"Looks like we're waiting on one more…" said a girl who was standing at the front of the room. Weird.

I looked again.

She was… the teacher? I couldn't believe it. She looked like she could be a distant relative of Isabelle's, tall, dark haired (not black, though), brown eyed. The fact that she was wearing Aeropostal clothing didn't really help her stand out as an authority figure either.

Simon chuckled. "Find her yet?"

"Who?"

"Ms. McWorthy. She kind of blends in a bit."

"Is she even old enough to be a teacher?" I whispered back.

"She's actually twenty-seven," Isabelle informed me.

"I would've guessed twenty, tops."

"She's hot," Simon stated. At the exact same moment, Isabelle and I both turned to stare at him.

"You realize that's creepy?" I said at the same time Isabelle said, "She's our teacher!"

We both glanced at each other and laughed awkwardly. Simon raised one eye-brow. "Getting along now, are we?"

"Just because we agree-" she began.

"That doesn't necessarily mean we're friends."

"So you just happen to finish each other's sentences?"

"Um, yes," we said together.

We didn't laugh that time. The three of us just sat in complete awkward silence.

"I'll just not talk anymore," I offered.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Has anyone seen Jace?" McWorthy asked, glancing around the classroom as though her missing pupil was hiding there.

"He was here earlier…" the kid from my trig class said.

"Oh great, Wayland's in here?" Simon groaned. "Just when I thought I was going to have one decent class this semester…"

Isabelle's eyes flashed. "What do you have against my brother?"

"He's your brother?" I was amazed. Jace and Isabelle looked nothing alike.

"Adopted. Simon, answer the question."

Simon shrugged. "We just don't get along the best."

Isabelle scrutinized him with her black eyes. "Have you even held a conversation with him?"

"I don't need to." Simon slouched down in his seat as though that comment ended the conversation.

Isabelle opened her mouth to retaliate when she stopped and smiled at something just behind me. "Hey, Jace."

I swiveled in my seat to see Jace standing there, looking all bright and golden. "Hello Isabelle, Simon," he paused and gave me a smug smile, "Clare-Bear."

"Alright, now that we have everyone here, let's get started, mmkay? Take a syllabus a pass the rest down," she directed.

"Syllabus… syllebus… sillebus… silly bus, silly bus, silly bus," Simon muttered beside me.

"Erm, are you okay?" I asked.

He grinned and passed me the stack of pink papers. "Golden."

"Actually, I'm the golden one," Jace pointed out.

Simon had no response to that, it was rather true.

"Does everyone have a syllabus? Mmkay, good. Now on here are the classroom rules and expectations. You guys have probably gone over that like a billion times today so you should know it. Mmkay. Now the next page has the major units and projects listed out with a general date of when we'll study them, mmkay? As you can see we're starting out with Romeo and Juliet. I know you did it as freshmen but this year we're going to be acting it out instead of just reading it, mmkay."

"Is it just me," I muttered, "or does she really like to say 'mmkay'?"

"Don't worry," Simon muttered back, "I'm keeping count." He pointed to a section of tally marks on the corner of his notebook. "So far we're at five right now."

"It's actually seven," Isabelle whispered. "You missed two while you we're going on about 'syllabus'."

"And you just missed another three while you were talking," Jace added.

Simon drew in the other marks.

"Do we have any volunteers for Romeo?" McWorthy asked.

No one moved.

"Mmkay, Jace," (he looked mildly outraged), "mmkay now pick someone to be Juliet."

Several girls sat forward in their desks expectantly. Glancing around the room I saw that Isabelle, some girl I hadn't noticed before, and I were the only one's _not_ attempting to get Jace's attention. I caught the eye of the other girl and she raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Um… Clary," Jace said. I stared unbelievingly at him. He gave me a devilishly sweet smile.

"Ms. McWorthy?" asked the girl who had smirked at me. "When are auditions for the school play?"

"We were gonna have them tonight but I have detention and we didn't make an announcement."

"People already have detention?" A few people laughed. I self-consciously sank lower in my desk.

McWorthy shrugged. "There's only a couple."

"Oh, Clare-Bear," Jace whispered, "Did I forget to tell you? I'll be seeing you after school in detention."

* * *

When the final bell rang, Jace and I stayed in our seats while the rest of the class filed out.

"See ya, Fray," Simon called.

"Tell Maryse I'm gonna be late," Jace said to Isabelle. She nodded as she left.

Oddly enough, Ms. McWorthy followed everyone else out into the hall. I moved my books so that they were conveniently positioned for a nap. Unfortunately, Jace wasn't having any of that.

"Tired Clare-Bear?"

"Shut up," I mumbled into my arm, refusing to look at him.

"Leave her alone, Wayland," an unfamiliar voice said.

I sat up and looked for the source. Lo and behold, there was the smirking girl. In her hands she held a calculus book. "AP classes," she explained. "They kick your ass."

"How'd you end up here?" Jace asked her.

One corner of her mouth twisted up into a smile. "You shall never have the satisfaction of knowing that."

"I must know," he persisted.

Her hazel eyes sparkled. "Get used to disappointment, Wayland. I'm Anna Maria, by the way."

"Hi. I'm Clary."

"I know. And welcome to the ninth circle of Hell. I hope you're enjoying your stay." Anna Maria's smile was lifeless.

"Anna Maria has studied Dante's Inferno," Jace explained, sounding bored.

I glared at him. "Thanks but I knew what she was talking about. But why the ninth circle?"

She looked at me as though it should be obvious. "First of all, the ninth circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers. High school is the breeding ground of betrayal plus this building is always freezing. Therefore, circle the ninth."

I nodded. This girl was a tad bit depressing.

"I still want to know who sent the school's best student to detention," Jace said.

"Take a guess."

"Mr. Moen?" I suggested.

"The one and only." She then opened her text book and said no more. After a few moments, Jace got up and moved over by her.

"Are you alright, Anna?" I heard him whisper softly.

"Leave me alone, Jace. I don't want to talk about it."

"I just want you to know that you're not alone," he continued. "You can't pretend you're fine forever. Even the best fall down."

Anna Maria smiled the first real smile I'd seen on her. "Thanks Jace, but I can't talk about it yet."

He nodded. "Let me know when you can." And with that he came back to sit by me. I did my best to occupy myself so I didn't feel quite so much like I was prying. Then I felt something hitting my arm.

I looked down and saw Jace had pushed a note onto my desk.

"_Over the summer her best friend committed suicide and her brother was paralyzed in a car crash._"

I glanced from the note to the girl it was about and then to the boy who wrote it. Maybe it was possible there was a bit more to him than I'd thought.

* * *

**Awe! Jace being sweet! And there was another Princess Bride reference. I am currently obsessed with that movie, I apologize. **

**Anywho, you know what I love? Almost as much as I love Jace? Reviews. Reviews are like oxygen. Reviews are a many, splendid thing. Reviews lift us up where we belong, all you need is reviews! Okay, maybe not quite true, but almost. So give me oxygen! If I have no oxygen I die and if I die I can't write so... chyeah!**


	5. Gonna Be In Love

**For those of you asking for more of Jace's point of view, here is chapter the fifth! I'm sorry it took a little while. I've been busy lately what with having a sprained hand and all. Writing hasn't been the easiest thing to do but I really needed something to take my mind off things right now and this is the result. I hope you like it lots. As always, I beg you to pleeeeeeeease please please review. **

**I don't own stuff. Whatever, you get the point by now.**

**Song: Gonna Be In Love - Great Big Planes**

_

* * *

_

_We're gonna be in love  
__Me and you oh  
__You're swimming in my blood  
__It feels so good, oh._

Friday morning. I had survived! After that first day, everything had gone well, aside from the occasional issues in chemistry but I was learning how to deal with Mr. Moen. However I was still having issues with the fact that I sat on the left side of a left-handed person. In order for us both to be able to write, Jace and I had to slide to the far sides of our table.

The last day of school before the weekend and we were getting out early due to the dance. I was happier than I'd been in weeks. I didn't even like dances. But hey, I had some friends and Simon had promised to show even though he was a flight risk. It was enough to even get me through chemistry. Jace was strangely quiet.

When the final bell rang, I shoved my books in my locker and was off. No homework even! It was turning out to be a wonderful day. I was a fan. But now I was off to Isabelle's to get ready for the dance and I was just a bit terrified. She had promised to be nice at least, if that meant anything…

* * *

"Jace! Alec!" Isabelle yelled. "Go disappear, Clary's coming over!"

He turned to look at her, not amused. "So? I live here, don't I?"

"You also can be an ass, can't you? Now c'mon, up," she said, shoving him off the couch

Jace resisted easily, a smug smile coming on. "What if I have to get ready too?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "We all know you'll just throw on one of your many fashionable shirts, declare yourself gorgeous, and go."

He acted as though he was appalled. "I have to take the time for pants too!"

"Mmhmm, whatever. Now out!" When she saw that wouldn't work, she tried a different approach. "Alec's leaving. Go with him."

"No," he flipped on the TV, "I'm watching _What Not to Wear_."

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Sometimes, Jace Wayland, you're more of a girl than I am. Now go watch your little show up in your room or else I'm going to get angry."

Isabelle angry was a legitimate threat so Jace slowly got up and left the room, leaving the TV running.

"Do you go out of your way to annoy everyone?" she demanded.

He turned back and flashed her a grin. "Nothing personal." But as soon as he turned away his grin vanished. He wasn't looking forward to much. In fact, he'd rather be doing anything other than going to a dance. Perhaps he'd go looking for a fight. That was always an idea. This was all so unusual for him. He was used to getting what, or who, he wanted, even if he didn't really want it. Even if people only thought he wanted it. And now… now he was sulking like a child because for once, the one thing he wanted was out of reach. He slammed his door and threw himself on his bed.

After a few minutes he heard a car pull in the driveway. Clary.

He couldn't help himself; he rolled off the bed and crossed over to the window. He saw her glance around, bite her lip as though she was unsure, and then head up to the front door. He could picture Isabelle waiting to answer it and claim her victim.

A dejected sigh and then back to the bed. The hours couldn't pass fast enough.

But eventually they did pass and he was hungry. The combination of the fact that he was starving and the knowledge that Clary was somewhere nearby drew him out of his room, despite Isabelle's threat. He could hear them in the kitchen before he'd even gotten to the stairs. Perfect. No sarcasm.

"Shh, someone's in the hall," he heard Isabelle say. "Jace? Remember what I said."

"Which part?" he asked, leaning casually against the doorframe. Clary was sitting at the table with an apple while Isabelle was perched on the counter.

"The important part."

"Hmm… must've slipped my mind," he muttered, completely ignoring Clary on his way to the fridge.

"C'mon Clary, you have to finish getting ready." Isabelle leaped gracefully off the counter and went to lead the other girl away.

"Clare-Bear!" he cried in surprise, as though he had somehow managed to not notice her there.

"Hi Jace."

"Have fun with Izzy, Clare-Bear," he said with a wink.

"She will." And with that, Isabelle drug Clary away.

Jace had suddenly lost his appetite and threw away the entire bowl of leftover spaghetti he had dished up for himself and returned back to his room.

The ballroom was mostly dark. White Christmas lights illuminated the dance floor and provided the best lighting for the insecure girls. He could make out people but not details like whose skin wasn't perfect or whose make-up was smeared. The DJ was set up off in a corner. From what Jace could see of him, he was sparkling. Literally.

He had arrived late on purpose, not wanting to see the general reaction when Clary and Isabelle walked in. He had seen them before they'd left and knew they'd cause a stir. It didn't take him long to spot either one. Isabelle was dancing on some boy in her short red dress while Clary seemed stuck over by the refreshments, next to Simon. Jace fought back the unexpected surge of emotion and began to weave his way through the dancers. It seemed as though the entire school had shown up.

He made his way to the DJ who as it turned out, really was sparkling.

"The name's Magnus. Come to request a song?" the DJ asked, winking one glittering eyelid.

Jace was momentarily distracted. "Erm, yeah. Gonna Be In Love by Great Big Planes."

Magnus arched one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Unusual request, blondie."

"Whatever. Do you have the song or not?"

"Don't worry, charming. I have my ways. I'll put it on in two songs, because you asked so nicely."

"Thank you."

Magnus just nodded and played the next song.

About halfway through the song, Jace realized his time was running out. Now or never.

He moved over to where Clary still stood, Simon nowhere to be seen. He saw her and almost lost his nerve. Isabelle had put her in a flowing knee length white dress. She looked like an angel. But he was Jace Wayland, he could have whatever he wanted. So he walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Fray?" he asked.

She looked shocked. "You may." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

The song started then, he took her hand and led her to the center of the floor. His hands were on her hips, hers on his shoulders. Her emerald eyes seemed questioning.

"What?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

"I've never heard this song before," she answered, turning her gaze elsewhere.

Jace forced himself to chuckle. "Embarrassed by my presence?"

"What? No! It's just…" she trailed off and glanced away again.

"Just what?"

Clary shrugged but still didn't meet his gaze. "I wouldn't have guessed you to be the dancing type."

Time to be bold. "I'm not."

That got her to look. "Really?"

"Unbelievable though it may be, the only dancing practice I've ever had has been with Alec and he refuses to dance with me in public."

She laughed. "I can't imagine why not."

"It's quite rude."

"Maybe you'd get more dancing practice if you asked more people?" she suggested.

"I asked you, didn't I?"

She blushed and glanced down to the floor and then back to him. "I don't get you," she admitted.

"I don't get me," he responded honestly.

Her gaze turned quizzical again. "For some reason that doesn't exactly surprise me."

"Then you get me more than you think."

She said nothing to that and they danced in silence, swaying as one with the music. Around them other couples drifted about but didn't seem to matter.

"Clary," he said as she said "Jace."

The both looked at each other and laughed.

"Thank you," he murmured, bending to kiss her cheek.

Her face grew pink and she drew away quickly, leaving behind that happy moment. He watched her small form disappear out of the room. He did not move from that spot until the song ended.

* * *

**What'd'ya think? Let me know, please? And look who finally joined the story! Magnus! Woot for glitter.**

**Reviews are my pain medication right now, so review and make me feel better.**


	6. Tongue Tied

**I'm sorry it took me forever to post and this is superrr short, but it's all cutesy so I believe that makes up for it, well at least that's what I'm telling myself to make me feel better. Oh, I've also started another TMI fanfic called _Exist_. It's pree intense, though there have been no camping scenes yet. Hha ha, I'm so clever. Anyway, this chapter should technically have two titles, I used the two songs for it.**

**First song: Tongue Tied - Stereo Skyline**

**Second song(in dialog): Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge!**

**I own neither of the above mentioned songs, nor do I own TMI. Don't delude yourself into thinking I do.**

_

* * *

Because I'm tongue tied._  
_I can't find the words to say that I-I need you by my side._  
_But I'm terrified just to talk to you._

I had made it to the lobby before he caught up with me.

"Hold on, Cinderella, it's not midnight yet," he said, catching hold of my wrist and spinning me around to face him.

I stopped myself from saying anything harsh, catching the look in his eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"And the song wasn't over, that's bad form you know." Jace's smile was crooked and unsure.

I could feel my face growing bright red. "S-sorry," I stammered.

We laughed awkwardly for a couple moments. Then the silence stretched on. It was almost unbearable before Jace spoke again.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Do you want to…" he trailed off and raised one eyebrow.

I regarded him with slight suspicion, not trusting myself. "Want to what?"

"Find somewhere to eat?"

"I'm not going to McDonald's looking like this," I warned.

"So that's a yes." Jace grinned like a small child and grabbed my hand, towing me towards the door.

I giggled and ran along with him.

When we were on the steps of the hotel he stopped. "What would you say if this conversation got really awkward right now?"

"Try me," I dared, grinning.

"I know we haven't known each other that long… but I've been wanting to tell you… you're really short."

"Oh." I tried not to show the disappointment I felt. Never let the beautiful boys build you up. You'll come crashing down.

"Hey," he caught my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "There is nothing wrong with being short. In fact, I like that you're short, it makes this much easier." And then he pulled me into a tight hug, his chin resting on the top of my head. I could hear the steady beating of his heart, reassuring and real. I took a deep breath. He smelled like sunshine and warmth. Two things I didn't even know had smells.

I drew away at last. This wasn't right. We barely knew each other; all we were was chem partners. We weren't even friends. What was going on with me?

"We could date," he said, offhandedly.

"What? No!" I cried, caught completely off guard.

He looked slightly annoyed. "Why?"

I took a few steps away from him, resisting. "We don't even know each other! We wouldn't get along."

I sensed him standing just behind me. "All you need is love."

"Love is just a game." I walked away again but he spun me around.

"I was made to love you and you were made to love me."

Sighing and shaking my head, I tried to move away from him again. No. This couldn't be happening. It would all fall apart and I would get hurt. Besides, boys like him don't mean the words they say. "The only way to love me is to really mean it."

"Give me one try. Just one try," he begged, golden eyes blazing.

"There's no way 'cause it won't work."

"In the name of love!" he cried. "One chance in the name of love."

"Jace, no. You're crazy." There were tears in my eyes. This was ridiculous. _Maybe it's not_, said a small part of me.

"We could be heroes," he said, barely above a whisper.

I turned to look at him, intrigued. "What do you mean?" That small part of me was ecstatic.

Jace's smile was hopeful now. "Prove them all wrong, defy the expectations. Say things we really mean and be people we actually want to be. No pretending, no caring what people think. Just you and me."

"If I say yes?"

"Then I would show you my favorite place in the world right now."

"And if I say no?"

I saw him become cocky again. "You won't."

I did my best to glare at him, but damn. He was right.

* * *

**AWEEEE! Clary + Jace = luuurve! As always, beautiful people, pretty please review! Also, if you caught onto the Elephant Love Medley stuffs, put your favorite line from the movie in a review! I'm curious to see how many Moulin Rouge! fans are reading this.**


	7. DUE TO FINALS, THIS STORY IS PAUSED

**So I know I'm not supposed to do this but, I don't care. I'm letting you lovely readers know that I shall not be posting much for a couple of weeks. I know, I'm sorry it's just I have finals and I should prolly study for them or something. I dunno, just a thought. Buuuut... Imma give you ONE TEASER from both of my fanfictions. Yup, that's right. That is how much I love you people. I'm taking time out from writing my five minute oral Spanish book report to give you teasers. Thank you for the excuse to use English.**

**Your Guardian Angel:**

He passed me a glass. "Drink up, you look like you need it."

I took a sip and felt the alcohol burn my throat, fighting the urge to spit the drink all over Magnus. "Is this even legal?"

A glittery wink, his signature expression. "Laws were made to be broken."

I took another sip and stared out the dirty window. "And what of hearts?"

At first I thought he wasn't going to answer but when I looked back to him I saw he was staring at Alec, lips slightly parted as though he were deep in thought. "Hearts?" he murmured. "Those were made broken, in order to be put together again."

Alec looked up and saw us both looking at him, with a blush he began threading his way through the crowd over to us. I could tell they'd want to be alone.

"Thanks, Magnus," I said, getting off the stool, "but sometimes things are broken beyond repair."

**Exist:**

The walls weren't white for once, they were blue. Other than that it was exactly like the first time I'd been there. Next to my feet rested the same battered duffel bag. Peliel was there, tears in his eyes.

"I'm dead," I stated, knowing it was true.

"Yes," he said. "You are."


	8. Six Feet Under the Stars

**POSIDFNLA:SDGJ":SDLJASDFNKL It's been forever and I feel terrrrrrrible. I just... died. I didn't know what to write. Okay, I knew what to write, I just didn't know how to write it. Immense writer's block. Several times a day I would be all, gotta write that story. And I failed. Every. Single. Time. This chapter is terrible and you deserve way better but this is all I have, unfortunately. I'm a horrible fluff writer, this is why I generally write stories where the romance is not the main plot but I'm stretching myself and trying new things. Whatever, you don't really care about that personal tidbit. **

**Song: Six Feet Under the Stars - All Time Low**

* * *

_Meet me on Thames Street,  
__I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time_

"Tomorrow," he said, catching her wrist as she went to climb out of the car.

She turned back to him. "When?"

He grinned, he had been afraid she might already have plans. "How about at five?"

"I'll be here."

With that, he pulled her in for a quick kiss and let her go. He sat there as she ran up the walk to her house, still dripping wet from running through the fountains. At the door, she turned and waved and with a contented sigh, Jace drove away.

After Clary had agreed, the two had slipped off to a small park that Jace knew and like little kids, they had played in the water. He was still smiling when he got home.

"You're home early," Alec greeted him the moment he was through the door.

"So are you," he pointed out.

Alec waved aside that comment. "You're never home early."

"You're never home late," Jace countered.

"And you're wet."

Jace glanced down at himself. "Am I now? Maybe it's raining?"

Arms folded, Alec crossed over to the window and glanced out. "It's not."

"Isn't that interesting," Jace mused. "Well, goodnight Alec." Without waiting for the other boy's response, Jace climbed the stairs, humming to himself, the feel of Clary's kiss still fresh in his mind. He hadn't been this happy for months.

* * *

Midterms. My first waking thought and I wanted to crawl back under my covers and go to sleep. One quarter of the way through the school year and now it was midterms. I hated block scheduling. But on the plus side, chemistry midterms weren't for another nine weeks. On the terrible, dark, depressing side, being halfway through chemistry wasn't for another nine weeks.

With a heavy sigh, I slid off my bed and padded to the bathroom, time to get ready. My phone went off while I was brushing my teeth and I couldn't help but smile; only one person ever texted me in the morning. I answered Jace's cute little good morning text and bounced back to my room, shoving my shoes on and grabbing my bag. He was picking me up, and he was bringing breakfast.

He was waiting the moment I stepped outside the house and with a grin, I slid into his car. Mornings when Jace picked me up were always the happiest part of my day. Especially when he brought breakfast. This morning he had doughnuts and coffee.

"You like black coffee, right?" he said by way of greeting.

I grinned. "Yup. Just like my soul." I peeled the plastic lid off the Styrofoam cup and breathed in the rich smell before taking a sip. "Hot."

"I know I am," Jace said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and began to studiously ignore him, pretending I found the landscape extremely interesting.

Jace only let that last for about a minute. "What could you possibly see that's more interesting than me in this town?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed. "Nothing, Jace."

He looked pleased with my response and pulled smoothly into a spot in the school lot. "I won't be able to give you a ride home tonight," he said apologetically.

"Practice?" I asked.

He nodded. "With the tournament coming up Friday…" He shrugged.

"Thanks for the breakfast," I said, climbing out of the car.

He walked me to my locker like he did every morning and people stared like every morning. It was annoying, to be completely honest. It was like dating Jace made me a free exhibit at the zoo. When Jace was around people just stared but when Jace wasn't around…

"I'll see you in chemistry?" he asked, shooting me an adorable look. "I have to talk to Alec."

I nodded slowly. Didn't he live with Alec? Couldn't he talk to him then? But whatever. "See you."

He gave me a little crooked smirk and walked off gracefully. He was one of the few boys at our school who actually walked like he was going somewhere, moving with purpose. Though, I don't think Jace ever did anything without purpose.

"Clary!" a voice called the moment Jace was out of sight. Enter Simon. "Ready for our Spanish exam?"

"Why not?" I asked rhetorically. Simon wasn't looking at me, he was looking over my shoulder down the hall. "Um? Simon?"

His eyes flicked to me immediately. "What?"

I glanced behind me and just saw the top of Jace's golden head. "You hate him."

He shrugged. "Dislike. There's a difference."

"He's Izzy's brother."

"Who's my brother?" Isabelle asked on cue.

"Pompous blonde a-"

"Simon, knock it off."

He made a face. "I forgot, you're in _love _with him." He sounded completely disgusted.

I stared at him in shock. Simon had never spoken to me like that, actually I considered him my best friend and now he was giving me crap because of Jace?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Izzy asked flatly, crossing her arms. I noticed randomly that she was wearing a long sleeved lace shirt that I would never be able to pull off.

Red was creeping up Simon's neck but he didn't back down. "It's supposed to mean that Jace can have any girl in the school and I thought Clary was classier than that."

As what he had said was sinking in on him, the bell rang and I stalked off.

"Wait! Clary!"

"I'll see you around, Simon," I said harshly, dodging his reaching hand and ducking into my classroom. I went and sat in my seat, setting my books down with just a little too much force. Suddenly, a meter stick slapped the table in front of me and my head snapped up.

"Even though it is above your notice, we have a new seating chart, Miss Fray," Mr. Moen said, giving me his creepy stare.

I glanced up at the bored and immediately wondered if he was trying to insult me by calling me conceited or short. Either way, it didn't matter. My new spot was on the other side of the room… right next to Jace's ex-bimbo.

Sometimes, I wonder if the world is out to annoy me.

One bonus point about my new seat, it was right next to the window. Stay on the sunny side, always on the sunny side. Stay on the sunny side of life. No one else ever had to sing that crazy camp song? All right, I'll stop now.

Miss Blondie was busy texting "inconspicuously" when I sat down next to her but apparently the text wasn't that important because she did take time out from it to aim an icy glare at me.

"I'm getting him back," was all she said before returning to her phone conversation.

I almost asked her what she meant but then Jace caught my eye from the middle of the room and Mr. Moen started the lesson.

"Someone tell me," Mr. Moen began, using his meter stick as a pointer, "how many atoms are in the unit we refer to as a mole?"

So easy but I didn't like answering questions in class, plus I was one of the handful of kids who did what they could to boycott Moen's lessons. Instead, I made getting out my notebook a very long, complicated process that took all my attention. The girl next to me was called on.

"Um… What was the question?" she asked, apparently her conversation was very distracting.

"He asked how many atoms are in a mole," I supplied her.

"Talking out of turn, Miss Fray," Mr. Moen said sadly, shaking his head as though it were a tragedy. I stared at him incredulously.

With a sigh, I gathered up my things, knowing what was coming. He handed me my detention slip and off to the library I trot.

I wasn't the only kid there. A group of about four was sitting at one of the tables and they all fell silent at the sight of me. Obvious conversation topic much? It happened all the time and I was kind of used by now but I still couldn't stand it when the random person came up and asked me what I'd done to get Jace to date me.

Just before the class was over, Jace had arrived at the library as well, what a surprise. There was about one minute left before the bell rang.

"What was the point?" I asked when he sat down across from me.

He glanced at the clock. "Damn, that took a long time."

"What did?"

Jace didn't answer right away, turning instead to cast a glare over at the gossipers. "Not very subtle are they?"

The change in conversation momentarily threw me off. "What?"

Suddenly, Jace looked uncharacteristically sad. "Clary, I'm sorry. You deserve better than me."

"Jace, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

The bell rang and he glanced up dully. "Even though I'm hardly worth your time, could you meet me tonight at seven?"

I stood up to go to class but he stayed where he was, looking oddly lifeless. I was starting to grow a little nervous. "Yeah. Where?"

"Thames Street. Usual place."

"All right…" I said cautiously.

"You have to get to class," he pointed out.

Still confused as was physically possible, I left without another word. What a lovely day this was shaping up to be.

* * *

**Gah... my plan (list of songs I intend to use and the order I intend to use them in) calls for a fluff chapter... ideas? Anyone? Heeeeeeelp me... Maybe if you lot give me tones of ideas, I'll attempt to incorporate them all. Wouldn't that be interesting?**

**If you do actually feel like giving me suggestions and letting this story go a bit faster, the next song I plan on using is Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls. All right? I have a vague idea of what I want to happen but no solid themes yet. Once more, I am begging you for help. And reviews. Those are nice too ;)**


	9. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

**Hey, this is very important regarding this story so... if you enjoy this story, you might want to pay attention.**

****Unfortunately, I will no longer be continuing Your Guardian Angel. The honest, main reason is because I can't write about an idea that I don't personally subscribe to. The entire story was based on a relationship and I really don't believe in anything being based solely on a relationship; it's not healthy and it doesn't work. I'm really sorry, I know you were counting on me to keep this going eventually but I'm afraid I've failed you.

HOWEVER

Here's my proposition: do you really want the story to continue? I'm willing to allow someone to take my work, repost it, and continue it. Now I'm not just going to let anyone do so. What I'm asking is IF anyone is interested in carrying on YGA, please send me a sample of what you would put for the next chapter. I'll review it and decide who I want to keep this going. Also, if you do end up writing the rest of this story, I'm willing to answer any questions you may have so I'll be here to help.

I'm really sorry about letting you all down and I'm just asking for someone to pick it up again, any takers?


	10. SOPA

**Dear lovely readers who live in the US;**

**I really hope by this point you've heard about SOPA and PIPA. If you haven't, I'm putting a link for more information on my profile. Basically, they're acts that if passed, will dramatically limit and censor the internet in a terrible "attempt to stop piracy". At least that's what they're calling it.**

**Anyway, under the language that SOPA is written in, this would affect fanfiction. As in, affect it in a negative way. **

**So I'm asking you to get involved in some way. Sign Google's petition or call your congressman or something. This bill has got to be stopped!**

**Thank you for your time and I really hope you make a stand.**


	11. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

All right, so I've stopped working on this story as you all know.

HOWEVER:

I main continue it since no one's stepped to say they have interest in continuing it. So, here's the deal;

I have a friend who's writing a Harry Potter fanfiction called _McGonagall's Miscellany _and she needs names for some of her characters.

So let's say you all leave reviews with character names/ages/houses/blood-status on this chapter and if I get... ten? or so I will write you all a chapter of YGA.

Does that sound okay? And if you want, you can suggest more than one character. You can even go so far as to give a brief description of their personality. Or

you could do entire families if you felt like it. She just could use some help with it, is all. Oh, by the way, her pen name is Fawkes Phoenix if you feel like looking for the story.

Thank you so much for putting up with me!


	12. Happily Ever After

Here's an update! Probably not the one you've been waiting for but it's better than nothing. I think. So I had several people who expressed interest in continuing this and honestly, I couldn't make a decision soooooooooooo I've decided that I'm signing over this feeble fic to whosoever wishes to continue it.

So my plan is I'm going to leave this story up for a few months, anyone who wants to can either a) take the idea and write their own version of the events or b) literally copy ever single chapter I've written and then continue from there or c) whatever you think of. I don't really know. If you want to credit me, I'm flattered and thank you. If not, no hard feelings.

My only request is that if you are going to take over YGA you just send me a shoutout and I might post on here where the story continues. Or just let me know so that I can read them, please?

So thanks to everyone who sent me shtuffs but also, why would you all have to make my task so difficult?

Here's me copping out.

watch?v=iyVjEMtp-bU

There's a video of singing and stuff.


	13. This Is The End (If You Want It)

_**So think real slow  
Don't forget that yes is yes and no is no  
About the way you want to go  
Because I may forget the way to get back home  
This is the end if you want it  
This if the end if you want it  
This is the end  
- Relient K**_

**So by now you've all probably figured out that this story was heartlessly abandoned by me some time ago. I really am sorry, I swear. I would've gone back to it, but it doesn't even really feel like mine. I can't remember exactly where I was going with it. I remember the jist of it so here's how YGA would've gone:**

**There was going to be a major misunderstanding between Jace and Clary after several years, leading to an almost permanent separation. Clary, upset by what happened, has been spending time with Magnus - her favorite glittery bar tender. She has a talk with him where he alludes to Jace also (unintentionally) breaking Alec's heart and Magnus putting it back together again. Anyway, Jace and Clary were gonna work out their difficulties and live happily ever after. AKA: The most cliche storyline I could think of! =P**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews and the views for this story and I want to apologize again for not seeing it through. However, this isn't really the end, it's more like the beginning of a new (and improved) chapter.**

**Drum roll, please!**

**Your Guardian Angel is NOT over! Officially. It has a new home, a new author, and a new title! Sooooooo if you want to continue Jace and Clary's story (it won't have the same plot as outlined above, I don't know what will happen! I'm excited!) then I suggest following Rebel Love Song by SilverPenguin87. **

**All right, that's all for now, I think! **


End file.
